emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05069
}} is the 5,071st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 20 August, 2008. Written by KARIN YOUNG Directed by HENRY FOSTER Plot Part One In the hospital Viv tries to comfort an unconscious Donna but it is clear she is distraught herself. Marlon looks on from outside. The nurse tells him she is really pleased with Donna and that he should keep talking to her, Marlon is buoyed. In Brook Cottage Rodney brings Nicola some oddments of fabric for her day quilting with Paul. Nicola tries to get out of it but Rodney makes it clear that she does this for him of she will find herself homeless. In the hospital Marlon rants at Ross when he tries to find out how Donna is. He tells him to find Freddie. In Café Hope Bob has Donna's things packed up as Pearl assures him that Donna will be fine but all Bob can think about is Dawn's death. Bob leaves and Brenda asks Pearl about Dawn. Edna comes in and asks Pearl how Donna and Bob are briefly forgetting her feud. As she remembers herself Brenda tells Edna this isn't the time for feuds and Edna and Pearl reconcile. Edna wonders how Brenda knew about the feud and she says Alan told her. Pearl wonders to herself what else Alan might have said. In the Hospital Marlon tells Viv how Donna's doctor is the kind who does fun runs on her day off. Viv is pained to be reminded of charity work. She thinks Donna's accident is all her fault but Marlon thinks he is equally as vain and self centred. An alarm goes off as Donna comes round and Viv calls a nurse. Donna is conscious but looks terrified. In the Woolpack Diane calls Victoria to get her to take a bag of dry cleaning as Nicola arrives with a bag of clothes for the quilting. Diane reveals she has also donated some old clothes and Paul tells Nicola to get started on cutting a hundred squares. In Hospital Donna responds that her feet hurt and tickle as the doctor checks for sensation. Viv is relieved especially when the doctor says she may well walk again. Donna worries about the court, and then about Ross but Marlon assuages her fears, angry at his own pang of jealousy. As Donna slips back into unconsciousness she asserts that it isn't Viv's fault but it's clear from Viv's face that she has come to a decision. In the Post Office Brenda is happy to hear over the phone that Donna will be fine and tells Edna in the Café that they have been told to spread the word. Edna has a go at Brenda for gossiping but when Alan comes in Brenda is quick to relay that Edna and Pearl have made up before Edna can tell him herself. Edna wonders why Alan didn't stay impartial over the quilts as Brenda listens from afar. In Hospital Donna just wants to get better and go after Freddie again but Viv tells her there won't be a next time. Bob tells Viv to make their last couple of hours before court nice ones. In The Woolpack Diane relates news of Donna to Nicola and Paul. Nicola says she has numb hands from cutting squares but Paul is happy to make the quilt knowing Pearl and Edna are fighting about theirs. Rodney comes in and Diane throws him a bag of clothes. Nicola gets a call and dashes out as Paul reveals he is well aware Rodney sent Nicola to do his dirty work. Rodney apologises but Diane tells him to get out faking tears. Rodney falls for it. In Hospital Ross is still trying to find out about Donna but Marlon has a go at him for leading her astray. Ross asserts that even if Marlon doesn't trust him Donna does. Marlon cools and tells him that Viv and Bob are due back in court and tells him that Donna is confused and doesn't remember much storming off as Ross asks if she'll walk again. Donna is irritated to be missing the trial as Marlon enters and asks to speak with Viv. Marlon, looking for someone to blame, rails at Viv for setting Donna onto Freddie not realising how close to the edge Viv is. Marlon goes back into the room with Donna and Bob leaves to go to court with Viv. In the corridor Viv needs a private word with Bob and tells him she is going to plead guilty. Part Two In Hospital Viv is trying to explain her decision to an incredulous Bob. Bob tries to reason that she is exhausted and shocked but most of all innocent. Viv admits that she did it all to get media attention but Bob says she is only guilty of stupidity. Viv knows she will be found guilty and knows pleading guilty is her best chance, Bob's too. Donna is in reasonable spirits which helps to buoy Marlon further, but she is well aware she has a long recovery to come. She is surprised Ross hasn't visited but Marlon covers. Bob is still trying to reason with Viv but she is sure she doesn't want to put Donna through the trial and doesn't want Donna getting better and going after Freddie again. Bob wonders if he should be the one to plead guilty over Viv but she is clear it should be her. Bob turns on her saying they are innocent but Viv asserts it is her decision. Bob says he will never forgive her and shouts at her but it is clear that Viv intends to go to prison. In Cafe Hope Edna is surprised that Brenda already knows she does the flowers for the church and when Pearl enters, unable to find Paul. Brenda knows he is working on the quilt at the Woolpack. Edna reckons she has more news than Trevor MacDonald. Nicola comes into the Post Office for service and tells Edna and Pearl that her quilt is massive and gorgeous and is amused when they sprint off. Nicola tells David that the publishers love volume two of Rollercoaster Rod and reckons that her story is JK Rowling all over again. David notes that she didn't steal her stories so she slaps him. Viv tells Donna to do everything the doctor tells her. Donna is unaware that Viv is telling her goodbye before she goes to prison. Viv leaves in tears. In The Woolpack Paul realises he has cut up Diane's dry cleaning and made it into a quilt. In the Court Lobby Bob tells Viv that the police say that the fact that Donna has seen Freddie isn't enough but that Viv should ask for an adjournment and get a new brief. In Hospital Ross arrives to see Donna, she is pleased to see he is OK. Donna tells him she has been wriggling her toes and Ross is relieved. Donna thanks him for saving her life. The nurse comes in to see Donna but she is happy for Ross to stay as Donna asserts she can't take much in and Marlon tends to panic. In Court the judge wishes PC Windsor a speedy recovery. Viv tells the court that she is guilty and confesses all as Bob rails at her. The judge checks that hysterical Viv is sure and she is. Bob tries to calm her and dissuade her but Viv is certain and is taken away by a police officer, In Hospital Marlon tells Donna he can't help feeling déj vu but Donna asserts she will be around for a while yet. In Court Bob tells the court that Viv is under stress and is lying about her guilt as the court files out. Bob rails at Viv, 'Shame on you' he says as Viv is led away in tears. Credits Cast Crew Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday